The Hounds Under The Sand
by ClearlyBlue
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. I turned Genesis into a girl and threw in my own little plot. I suck at Summarys sorry. Rated it T for Zacks mouth and other language.
1. Desolation's Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with this game. I only own my version of what I think Genesis would look like as a girl! Please read and review it. I don't mind if your opinion of my story is bad. A few pointers would be nice since this is my first time doing this sort of thing. But please keep flames mild... I dont feel like getting 3rd degree burns on my first story. =)

******Chapter 1: Desolation's Hand**

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end,_

_The goddess descends from the sky,_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar._

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,_

_We seek it thus, and take into the sky_

_Ripples form on the waters surface._

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn. Healer of worlds._

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow._

_My friend, your desire._

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forstall my return._

_My friend, the fates are cruel, _

_There are no dreams, no honor remains._

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, _

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey._

_In my own salvation, _

_And your eternal slumber._

_Legend shall speak,_

_of sacrifice at world's end,_

_The wind sails over the water's surface._

_Quietly, but surely._

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forstall my return,_

_To become the dew that quenches the land._

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies._

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._

**There are times in life, no matter who you are, that we feel like we shouldn't exist. That we are only a hindrance, a burden hidden in secret on someone's shoulders who would not admit it openly. Something that had no place in the sea of faces... **

**One woman clad in a red overcoat, black trousers, and military issued boots, sat in a crowded lobby. Even though with so many people around, she still felt this way. She was no stranger to this kind of setting. But even in the midst of many, she always found it odd... that she still felt so utterly alone. Her only company being a book she cherished and was never seen without. Its binding showing abuse from frequent use. The title etched into its side, "Loveless". **

**The book itself was a played out script. Filled with Acts to tell a story believed to be myth. **

**Not only is this woman known for her strange obsession of a simple book that could be bought at any dime store. She was also a well known first class SOLDIER. One of the 'Bloody Trinity'. Her hair was a perfect shade of auburn, matching her brash personality perfectly, reaching down to her waste. Her eyes a baby blue, dull and listless for reasons unknown, but only to her. Her figure, slender and feral. Nothing but grace flowing from her. A long red rapier blade nestled into a notch on her belt. Black, char-coal, gloves with nodes made specially to hold the woman's favored fire materia. **

**Sighing, the woman snapped her beloved book closed, growing tired of the racket some cadets playing poker in the adjacent sitting area were making when one would win or lose. Standing up, she proceeded down a random hallway. All the way being stared at by cadets and other ranked military persona. Genesis ignored them all, until she got to a door with the numbers '61B' etched into the polished wooden surface.**

**Shoving a hand roughly into her right front pocket, she yanked her apartment keys out. Quickly slamming the appropriate key into the lock on the door. Hearing the mechanical guts of the doorknob unlocking, she opened the door silently before closing it behind her.**

**Baby blue eyes scanned the apartment over briefly. Not much could be said about the apartment. It was a fairly sized room for a First. Housing a masters bedroom, a guest bedroom, which had never been touched. A bathroom, kitchen, living room, and an added request, a private library. Full of literature and other various poem books. The request was easily fulfilled because she was the only female SOLDER. There were females in the cooperation but they mainly resided as nurses and such.**

**The only indication to show it was indeed Genesis's apartment were the few red touches spaced throughout the room. Varying from rare red lilies sitting on her kitchen counter, to the red couches and drapes. **

**Genesis walked into her living room, throwing her keys onto the dining table as she passed by, and setting her beloved book on the coffee table, as she plopped onto the couch nearest to the window. She leaned over so she was now laying on her back on the soft cushions. She didn't know if it had been mere minutes or grueling hours, that she had stared blankly up at the ceiling above her, when her phone in her back pocket started to vibrate. **

**She shut her eyes, letting out a annoyed breath through her nose, trying to ignore the vibrations of the phone. Unfortunately for Genesis , this caller was persistent. The minute the phone stopped its insolent buzzing, a sigh of relief escaped her, only for her to cringe half a second later when her phone began to vibrate again. Genesis laid there, glaring at the ceiling, imagining it to be the caller and they were going to burst into flames from Hades. It continued off and on to vibrate for roughly twenty minutes, she counted.**

**Squeezing her eyes shut, she rolled over onto her side to make access to her back pocket. Reaching into her pocket she ripped the phone out, flipping the cover open. Glaring at the number displayed on the screen, along with the name, "Irritating as hell, Angeal's puppy." Genesis pinched the bridge of her nose knowing full well if she didn't answer the phone, Angeal's precious puppy would continue to call until she dug herself her own grave. Even then she wouldn't be surprised if the pup found some way to harass her in the Life Stream. **

**Slowly opening her eyes, she stared at the screen wishing she could just melt the phone in her hand. But she couldn't. Cell phones were hard enough to come by, and they were not exactly the cheapest things out there. As her finger hovered of the Send button to answer the call, she was going to make sure Angeal was not going to hear the end of this from her. **

**Pressing the pad of her index finger into the Send button she placed the phone up to her ear. Knowing the pup didn't need any 'Hello' to know she had finally answered her phone.**

**"Hey! Genesis! Were are you?" Zack's voice filtered through the phone loud and clear. A little to loud. **

**Pulling the phone a little ways away from her sensitive ear, she replied bluntly. "At home."**

**"Good!" Zack's voice resounded, "You want to come with Angeal, Sephiroth and me? Were going down below the plates."**

**"I'd rather not." Was Genesis's ingeniously dull response. **

**"Aw! Come on Genesis! When was the last time you been out of that damned apartment of yours? I finally got Sephiroth to agree to come with us this time and your bailing out!" Zack screeched through ****the phone like a kid who's Popsicle was taken away from him.**

**"I care not for what you and those two are up to. But I have no interest in participating with any of you this evening." Genesis said sighing silently as she shifted her body into a more comfortable position ****on the couch. **

**"Killjoy..." Genesis heard Zack mutter, clearly not meaning to let Genesis hear it. But forgetting temporarily of her enhanced hearing. This caused Genesis to scowl. She didn't want to go with them ****because if she knew Angeal's puppy well enough. They were only going to go below the plate for a chance to engorge on alcohol, that would not even begin to make them tipsy until hours and countless ****shot glasses later. **

**"Sorry it is such a inconvenience, I never asked to be invited. If not for your persistent calling I would not even have known!" Genesis snapped, slamming the cover of the phone closed. Ending the call. ****It may have been childish of her to snap at the youth, but she didn't care. If she was such a killjoy why was Zack so persistent on trying to force her into these little social gatherings he kept throwing ****together with her two closest friends. **

**Genesis glared at the closed phone, her fist tightening around it until she could hear a creaking sound as it protested the pressure of her fist. Huffing she threw the phone onto the other couch. Flipping ****over so she was facing the back of the couch she was laying on. She shoved her face into the cushions. She may act like a tough and endearing person when out in public, but she always came back to her ****apartment emotionally and physically drained from the day. She was slowly cracking and tearing at the seams. **

**She was a failure. So notably stated by her creator. She was born from a experiment called 'Project G', aka 'Project Genesis'. Professor Hollander had tried to create a copy of Sephiroth that Professor ****Hojo had made. A perfect SOLDER. But with Genesis's birth they found a flaw. A major one at that. Instead of being born a male, she was born female. And for every wound she received, it took her four ****times as long to heal, then it would a normal human or SOLDER. Sometimes she didn't even heal at all and had to be rushed into the OR to be infused with a chemical that helped reproduce the cells and ****healing attributes of the body to help mend her wounds. **

**She couldn't escape the emptiness she felt. She would sit in the lobbies just so she would feel somewhat normal. Trying to mingle. But she never spoke to anyone in the lobbies even when a cadet or ****admirer would try to strike up a conversation. She just couldn't open up. She was alone. Maybe not on the outside, but the inside its like desolation's hand was after her. Never to know what it would be ****like. To scared to try. That night Genesis fell asleep on the couch shivering from the low temperature in the apartment. Unannounced to her, her phone began to ring throughout the night, finally ceasing ****after two hours.**

* * *

Hope that was a good start... Tell me if it was good or not. Or if I should stop while im ahead! ^.^


	2. War Dogs

Disclaimer: Again.... I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: War Dogs**

**Genesis woke to the sun shining in her eyes. Grumbling she tried to push her face farther into the cushions of the couch she had slept on. Trying desperately to prolong the arrival of another day she didn't want anything to do with. But the sun kept peeking through the wrong places through the curtains. Allowing its light to shine just were it wasn't wanted. Sighing Genesis finally let up. Rolling onto her back, one leg hanging off the side of the couch letting her foot rest on the floor. She stared at the ceiling, she realized in the past couple of months she began to do a lot more of that recently. Staring blankly at nothing on the ceiling, trying to figure out the jumbled thoughts she had. **

**Her heart was slowly turning to what felt like ice, its touch stinging her to the core. The last mission she had been on, made her realize what kind of monster she was born to be. And all that she would ever seem to be was a monster. It was all she was good for.**

**It had been a simple search and destroy mission in Wutai. Get in, kill anyone in your way, and get out. She walked out of that mission covered and soaked through from head to toe in blood. None of it was her own. On her way to exit the compound she found a little girl wedged behind a barrel and a wall. The girl was shaking and had screamed, she sounded like she was being strangled to death. Yet she had not yet laid a finger on her. She scrambled away from her screaming 'monster'. She was shocked to say the least. She was just doing her job as one of Shinra's war dogs. She had promptly knocked the girl out. Leaving her at the foot of a different compound a few miles away from the one she had just left in ruin. **

**Upon coming home, with a job well done, as so put by Shinra. She realized the girl had made a loud and crystal clear point... She was a monster. Born from chemicals and alterations. Enchantments and Mako injections. Being able to take down a man four times her own height and weight before she even turned six years old. She was a born killing machine. She may have grown up in Banora. But she was often subjected to tests and experiments. Almost as frequently as Sephiroth. **

**Even though she was flawed, a failure in the making. The Professor kept trying to improve his creation. Not willing to start over from scratch for it would take to long. Hojo had gotten his perfect warrior on his first try and Hollander would be damned if he didn't get the same results, if not better from his own creation. In Hollanders mad quest to make Genesis improved, he often overdosed on mako injections. Or the experiments were so far fetchingly cruel that it would leave Genesis bed ridden for weeks, if not in a coma all together. **

**Genesis hated this. Her friends tried to help, but after the years she slowly closed herself off. Refusing their help all together. She would have loved to stay in the coma's. Every time she entered one she would silently pray she would never open her eyes. But... she always did. She'd always wake up in her room with various machines hitched up all over the room, with various IV's and sensor's attached to herself. With her friends nearby asleep in chairs along the wall or next to her bed. She appreciated it at first, that her friends cared so much. But as it happened more and more often. She felt more like a burden. Dragging her friends away from their training and their duty when they could have just left her by herself. And pretend she didn't exist. They had insisted it wasn't a problem when she had brought it up after the sixth time it had happen. Yet still with the reassurance she still felt guilty and had promptly had them removed from her room last month when it had happened all over again. **

**Sighing Genesis rolled off the couch, getting to her feet. She walked right past the couch that her cell phone was on, its cover light blinking of missed calls and messages. She walked straight to the kitchen. Starting the coffee pot, she leaned against the counter thinking about what today would bring for her. She would never be able to guess and she didn't want to think to hard on it. **

**Sighing she looked around her kitchen, eyes drifting from her coffee pot, to the toaster, and to the knife holder... As much as she tried she couldn't pry her eyes off of the knife holder. It just seemed to be the most alluring thing in the world to her and she had no idea why. Pushing herself slightly off of the counter she was leaning on, she slowly walked up to the blades. She admired their sharpness. No were near as sharp as her beloved blade, but sharp enough... enough for what...? She asked herself. **

**Reaching a hand out she picked up one of the blades. Turning it over in her hands repeatedly. Watching as the kitchen lights shined on it, casting beautiful rivets of light on the walls around her and on the ceiling as it glinted.**

**'**_Would it be easier to just give up...?'_ **She silently wondered.**

**Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Slowly opening her eyes with realization glowing in her eyes. If she was to be free from the tests she would either have to be killed on a mission. Or take her own life. She would never be able to just fake her death and leave. It never worked that way and so that only left those options for her. Sometimes she really hated the Turks. Heck she hated the whole company. **

**She shifted the blade to were the knife was pointing towards her. Lightly she pressed the tip of the blade to her chest. She didn't know if it would be fast or slow. At this point she just really didn't care. She'd had enough. She knew that others would think of her as pathetic, but it didn't matter. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her phone begin to vibrate again, or the coffee maker beeping at her to tell her the coffee was ready. Closing her eyes she put her hand on the back of the handle. Wrapping her hand tightly around it she clenched her eyes and quickly plunged the blade home. The pain was unimaginable and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. A knife protruding from her chest, and red slowly sweeping out in front of her eyes onto the floor, pooling around her. Her vision began to blur, and she could faintly hear someone knocking on her door, and Zack's voice arguing with Angeal on the other side. She thought she felt ice like tendrils slowly working up from her fingertips and toes, making its way to her body. Her eyes began to droop. As soon as the coldness left her limbs, numbness began taking its place. **

**She was so close to the freedom she craved. Silently as her eyes finally closed, she prayed. **_"Please... Let them be to late."_

* * *

This was a very short chapter! Sorry folks!


	3. Crimson Hands

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...sadly. ;-;

Hello whoever is reading this! =) Thank you guys for those who reviewed and favorited my story! ^.^ It took alot for me to even post one of my writings up here becuase I was worried it wasn't all that good. But thanks you guys! Really made it alot easier for me. Here is the next chapter... Hope its a good one! Let me know! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crimson Hands**

**The knocking went on for a minute or two before Zack finally got too impatient. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it to see if it would give. Imagine the glee on his face when he found that it had. Slowly he pushed open the door peering around, not hearing anything coming from the interior of the apartment. He turned his head around to look over his shoulder at Angeal and Sephiroth, raising a eyebrow at them. Normally, Genesis had some kind of Loveless music going when ever she was home. It was eerily quite without that annoying track playing in the background. Only Zack would have dared to call something Genesis treasured, annoying. And to say the least it did not turn out well for Zack on that particular day.**

**After they couldn't get a hold of Genesis after that first phone call. They began to worry and kept calling throughout the night. Still when she didn't answer they became more worried, but had come to a agreement to wait and see if she would answer in the morning, and that perhaps she had just fallen asleep. But when she still did not answer the phone after the twelfth call, they came rushing up the stairs of the First's apartment building. Following the winding halls. They didn't even bother to take the elevator, choosing instead to use the stairs, in their rush to get to the apartment. It took them a little longer then they hoped to reach Genesis's floor, thanks to Zack 'accidentally' knocking down some secretaries, and trying to flirt with them as he helped them back to their feet. **

**Walking cautiously into Genesis's apartment, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack began to scan the apartment from the entrance way. Angeal the only one to remember to politely close the door behind them. Slowly they walked out into the living room, seeing the indention in the cushions of the couch and the tossed around blood red decorative pillows. They split up to go look into the bedrooms and the bathroom. They found nothing. **

**"Angeal... Were is she?" Zack asked, after they had met back up in the living room. **

**"I didn't see her in the guest bedroom." Sephiroth stated coming up the hallway behind Zack. **

**"She... was not in the bathroom." Angeal stated with a blush on his face, failing miserably at trying to mask it. Apparently she had accidentally left out some things, that all men would run away like a bat-out-of-hell from or at the very least never walk into that bathroom again. **

**"Has anyone checked the kitchen yet?" **

**Zack and Angeal looked at Sephiroth with blank expressions, when Sephiroth made that statement. Zack slammed his hand to his face repeatedly, feeling stupid for not thinking to look there. As Angeal just closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. That had been the only place they didn't look. And if she was no were else in the apartment, especially in the morning, she would be in the kitchen. Genesis loved her coffee... **

**Zack jumped over one of the couches, landing at the entrance way to the kitchen. Angeal and Sephiroth taking the more civil route, went around the couches to meet up with the pup. With the smell of coffee in the air. It would be a horrible lie if they ever told you they found Genesis happily sipping coffee. To find Genesis the way they did, was a horrific, traumatizing, experience in all of their life's career. **

**Walking into a friends home, to find them at death's door in the middle of their own kitchen. With a well sized knife sticking out of their chest. It was a horrible, un-describable feeling for Zack. Time stood still, as Angeal and Sephiroth quickly ran around him. Angeal pushing him slightly to the side as he passed. They seemed to move in slow motion, least to Zack's eyes. It was as if the lights were shut off and a spot light was turned towards Genesis. It was as if Genesis finally was able to be apart of her own type of Loveless play. The background began to slowly fade out of the picture, as Angeal turned Genesis over, his hands quickly being coated crimson. Picking her up slightly off the cold floor, he cradling her in his arms like a child. As Sephiroth brought his hands up into one of his coat pockets, whipping out his cell phone. More then likely calling the medical ward. Zack was oblivious to all of this. Just watching as two of his best friends tried to get the third one to respond to anything. He saw Angeal slightly tapping her face, while Sephiroth seemed torn as in what to do. If it were not such a dire situation Zack would have made some witty ass comment , that probably would have had him hanging from one of the flag poles out on the campus grounds. Courtesy of Sephiroth himself. He didn't even hear when one of the medical teams rushed in. He didn't even feel when he was shoved aside so they could fit a gurney into the small archway, trying quickly to gain access to their dying target.**

**It wasn't until Angeal came up to him and slapped him hard across his face. Before he finally snapped out of his daze. Zack shook his head, before glaring up at Angeal. Apparently he forgot about Genesis, as his mind fumed at the fact of being bitch slapped. **

**"What the Hell was that for, Angeal!" Zack screeched. **

**Zack was about to retaliate with a punch to Angeal's face, when the medical team walked past them with Genesis on the gurney. Freezing mid swing, Zack couldn't help but stare. It was kind of hard not to. The whole front of her clothes were painted in dark crimson. The red coloring of her clothes making the blood even darker and more pronounced, as it was blotched in random areas along her clothing. They had removed the knife, replacing it with tightly wound gauze. A bright pinkish tint was already seeping through the thick layer were the knife had originally been. Slowly getting brighter, even during the short seconds of just looking at her. There were also small streams of dried and fresh blood coming from her nose and one corner of her mouth. **

**He'd slowly brought his arm back down to his side letting it hang there like dead weight, all thoughts of punching the daylights out of his Mentor long gone, as he watched the medical team disappear around the corner and into the buildings many hallways. It took a couple of minutes for everything to start moving normally again. Zack looked to his side, his eyes settling on his Mentor and General. Their eyes both trained on the apartments entry. **

**Zack took note of their defeated expressions they both seemed to sport. And began to wonder if maybe his phone call last night had set these events into motion. A innocent phone call, indeed. But he didn't think one phone call would or could ever lead to something of this proportion. He knew Genesis had problems. But he never took the time to really dive into them, as Angeal and Sephiroth have done before. **

**He snapped out of his mussing, if that is what you would like to call it, when Sephiroth and Angeal started making their way for the door. **

**"H-hey! Were are you two going!" A stupid question, but Zack being...well him. Couldn't help it as the question just naturally slipped past his lips.**

**"Go back to your apartment Zack." Was all Angeal had to offer, before he and Sephiroth disappeared out the door. Not bothering to close it behind them. Zack remained silent and stayed were he was long after both of his commanding officer's had departed. **

**Sighing, Zack walked away from the kitchen going around one of the plush couches before sitting down on the couch that was facing towards the TV, burying his head into his hands. After a few minutes he brought head up, letting his open hands slide a little ways down his face, still covering his nose and mouth. Today's events had taken a lot out of him, at least emotionally wise. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he let his hands slide off his face completely to rest on his lap as he leaned back into the couch. Futilely seeking comfort from the couches soft fabric. **

**He had been in Genesis's home before, but had never really cared for how it looked on the inside. Merely seeing the color red everywhere quickly making him loose his interest in the past. As he sat quietly on the couch, he let his eyes wonder around the decently sized living room. Taking in the sight of a big flat screen mounted on the far wall, which he would have killed to have. He pried his eyes away from the TV with a feigned huff of indigence. Bringing his eyes to look around at the various paintings and plants that were strategically placed throughout the apartments interior.**

**He grew up in Gongaga. A place bountiful with foliage of every kind. Were the only thing to do there for fun was to either camp out or hope you knew how to use a weapon, and hunt down some monsters for the local farmers. He had left his small hometown hoping to prove he had what it took to be a hero. His short attention span though, made many believe it was a futile dream. Something he should stop striving for. He would have too. If it weren't for him meeting Genesis and Angeal on accident one day.**

**He had been feeling down from the last confrontation with the other cadets. The ones that told him he'd never amount up to anything, and that his dream was nothing more then a child's fantasy. When he had been running through the halls, trying to escape the wrath of his latest prank victim. He had come sliding around the corner, paying no heed as to what was in front of him at the time, and slammed right into someone. He had been more focused on looking behind him as he ran, a smirk plastered to his face all the while. That smirk... had died a quick and painless death after he had looked up at who he had ran into. The person had not even fallen over, but Zack did hear a almost silent grunt as the breath exited the persons lungs. His face turned sheet white as his eyes traveled up from the black military boots, and up the black pants and sweater. His eyes taking in the one article of clothing he dreaded seeing the most. It was the red overcoat. Slowly bringing his gaze higher up, his eyes finally settled on the persons face. . . or should he say Genesis's not so happy, and very pissed, face.**

**Genesis had been in the throws of trying to strangle him when Angeal had waltzed by casually and told Genesis to let the poor puppy go. It was the very day that Angeal had effectively began to call him 'puppy'. After a very awkward apology and explanation later. A few days later Zack had noticed that Angeal had come to one of his training classes to 'observe the new recruits' as he put it. When before it was unheard of to see Angeal doing such a thing. After a few weeks of this, Angeal had approached him and has asked him if he would liked to be Mentored by him. Zack seeing it as a opportunity to reach his goal even faster, had hastily agreed. After that he would occasionally get to see Sephiroth and Genesis. Which he made it a goal to try and piss Genesis off every chance he got. **

**Zack was pulled out his musing when he felt something vibrate on the couch he was sitting on. Making him jump up and away. The back of his legs effectively catching onto the coffee table behind him as he backed up a little to far. Sending him tumbling over it and knocking the items that were placed on the table off and onto the floor. **

**Sitting up quickly while rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at the couch, with a scowl on his face, for the source of the vibrations. Spotting the phone innocently sitting on one of the couch cushions. **

**Grumbling he shifted his body so he ended up kneeling before the coffee table. He began to pick up what he had knocked off, being the remotes to the television, a literature magazine. Placing them back onto the coffee table as he started to stand up. He was about to leave the apartment with the intention of going back to his own or to go to the nearest liquor store. When his foot caught on the many pages of the forgotten book that was nestled just in the perfect place to make him trip and fall flat on his face.**

**"Gaia be damned!" He screeched, as he glanced down at the book. A eyebrow raising curiously when he spotted his foot practically buried in the pages of a book. He shook his foot, taking little effort to free himself from its pages, before he brought his legs into position to be able to crouch in front of the book. He picked the now tattered book, some of the pages falling out. Probably from his foot accidentally tearing them from the bindings. Quickly he gathered the pages and carefully put them randomly into the book where he thought they were suppose to go. **

**Finally shutting the book, he became curious as to what kind of book this was. But by taking a quick glance at the cover he noticed there was no title. So he turned the book sideways taking a look there for any signs of what this unknown book was called. "Loveless, huh? So this is the thing that nearly got me killed by Genesis when I tried to hide it! You've got to be kidding me... It just looks like some old piece of junk..." He turned the book this way and that, trying to distinguish why Genesis saw so much value in such a pitiful thing. **

**He began to stand up from his crouched position, his legs screaming for blood to return to them. He was going to put it back onto the coffee table, but right when it was a inch from the surface of the table he pulled his hand back. Bringing the book up to his face, with a calculating expression. **_'Maybe I should keep a hold of this. Genesis would be pissed if it got lost...' _**With that thought he pocketed the book, before making his way out of the quite apartment. Shutting the door silently behind him.**

**

* * *

**

There ya go ya guys. I made this chapter hopefully longer. ^_^ Tell me how it was! Appreciate all reviews, comments, advise, or pretty much anything along those lines! Hehe! Also sorry if you found any error's in my spelling or anything like that. I tend to miss those quite often.


	4. Gotta Be A Way

Okay, so here is another chapter. Hopefully its good. I just felt like doing something that might have been a little funny. I know to some it may seem slow going and boring. But meh... Im enjoying it so, ha! :) Updating might be slower because im becoming a little busy now. But will try to update at least once a week. ) Enjoy and Review pretty please! Also there may be grammar mishaps and stuff I didnt have time to go through and look for mispells or awkward sounding sentences. Sorries!

Disclaimer: I don't own anythingz! ( ;_;) **-Sad Kirby Blob Looking Face Thingy...**

* * *

**Squeaking. That was the only sound to be heard in the halls of the Shinra Electrical Company Administration building. Where was the sound originating from, and why is it only this sound that is heard every day, morning or night, before the morning sunrise and sometimes. . . after curfew had already ticked by on the clock? If you got up early enough you could see the culprit of such annoyance. Today was no different. Walking down the hall, heading for his apartment was a spiky black haired Second Class SOLDIER. With the obvious bounce in his step, it took no genius to figure out who this SOLDIER was. **

**Zack began to wonder, **_'How the HELL do your shoes squeak on tile! I mean I know they will squeak if your shoes are wet, but come on! I didn't fall too far into that toilet . . .'. _**Zack grumbled to himself, hoping the walls could at least hear his complaint.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**On his way from Genesis's room Zack ended up taking a little detour in his route to his apartment. He had waltzed into the bathroom, the bouncy, playful puppy personality he was known for had returned. That incident may have happened no more then a few minutes ago, but he had a reputation to uphold. He didn't want anyone to see him sulking. What was the fun in that? So back to where Zack had been waltzing into. You see the detour had happened not because he had to use the 'facilities'. But because, well being Zack, he had to check to see if his hear was in order. He was planning on going out for the night with Reno to one of the local pubs. **

**If Reno and him had anything in common at all. It was their love for the beauty of the alcoholic beverages that mankind had made. Zack also enjoyed the fact that it took him three times the amount of drinking to become even a bit buzzed. But if Reno was paying, it would easily become his favorite pass time. Unfortunate for Reno when it did happen to turn out that way. The only way Reno had been conned into paying for the beverages is when Zack felt like being a 'moogle's ass' as Reno had once put it, or when he would 'accidentally' forget his wallet at home. Even when sometimes he knew it was right in his back pocket of his cargo pants. **

**So you see, what led to his toilet watered down boot was this. He had come into the bathroom with the intention of fixing what little of his hair that had somehow become detached from a gel'd hair lock. Which is fascinating how that could even be a possibility sense he goes through about two bottles of the strongest gel every morning. . . **

**But before he attended to his 'hair disaster' he had set Genesis's book down on the thin sink ledge, hoping it would balance there until he was finished. **

**"Okay hair! Prepare to be tamed by Zack Fair!" Zack said to his reflection, a determined grin staring back at him. **

**Zack reached into his front pockets of his pants, trying to locate his small travel sized gel bottle that he always carried for just such a occasion. Finally finding it in his pocket near his knee cap, he whipped the bottle free. Flipping the top open, he quickly squirted a large glob of it – half the bottle – into his hands. **

**"Oh yeah! Lookin' good Fair. . . !" Zack praised to his reflection as he worked the gel into his hair, sculpting what he considered art at its finest back into its proper position. **

**During his boasting about how good he looked, Zack failed to remember that balancing haphazardly on the ledge of the sink was the book. **

**As Zack moved to put a hand on his hip, and to give himself a thumps up with his other hand. He hand had lightly brushed up against the book. Finally making the book lose it's battle with balance. Sending it toppling to the ground to land into a small puddle of water that rested a little off to the side from the sink. **

**"Oh shit!" Zack quickly bent down to pick up the book. Quickly as he could, without sending the ripped pages from before flying everywhere in the confined bathroom, he picked up the book from the small pond. Taking one corner of the book into his hands. He began trying to shake the excess water from its pages. As the small, but very damaging water drops slid across the binding. They slid down to the corner of the book pointed closest to the floor, before finally dropping into its original home. Sadly. . . and to his dismay. . . Zack was forgetting one tiny detail that would make this situation a little worse then it already was. He had forgotten to wash his hands of the residue left by the gel...**

**"Double Shit!" Zack yelled. Running down to the end of the row of sinks that lined the wall. Zack reached out for the paper towel dispenser. Pulling the lever down all the way, waiting for the paper to come out. Unfortunately for Zack, none did. **

**Quickly looking around, seeing no other dispenser any where. Zack snapped his fingers coming up with a idea. He turned on his heel and ran for one of the bathroom stalls. Still holding the book gingerly in one of his hands, Zack pushed open one of the stall doors. Setting the book down on the tank of the toilet. Zack reached under the little opening of the oval like casing trying to find the beginning of the roll of toilet paper. His fingers pads searched for the rolls start. Bouncing the roll slightly with his fingers to make it turn as he continued his search. **

**Letting out a triumph sound of victory, as little a victory as it was. He yanked his hand out of the opening. A tissue trail following with the re-movement of his hand. He wrapped a big wad of the white tissue around his hand a couple of times before breaking one of the squares that held it together. **

**Zack turned around to pick up the book, not focusing to much on how he grabbed it. Before he knew it, the book had slipped from his fingers and with a **_'splash'_** it landed in the public restrooms open-lidded toilet. **

**Zack just sat there for a minute, toilet paper wrapped on his hand like a mummy, and just stared blankly at the toilet bowl for a minute. Before daring to lean forward slightly to look down into the bowl. That... was the first time anyone on the Shinra campus had ever heard such a gut curtailing scream.**

**"You've got to be fucking kidding me! No, no, no, no! This can not be happening! Genesis is gonna murder me!" Zack screeched reaching out to take the book from the bowl, stopping just mere inches away from it. "Wait...! I don't want to touch that shit. Its been in the porcelain throne. Aw, crap!" **

**Turning halfway from the toilet, he began to tap his chin. Trying to think of anything, anything at all, that he could use to try and save that stupid book from its watery, and very germ infested, grave. Glancing to his side back at the toilet again. He tapped his chin one more time before shrugging. **

**He used his tissue covered hand to lift up the 'U' shaped part of the toilet seat. **

**"Well. . . Here goes nothing. . ." He whispered gently, before raising his foot up to the edge of the bowl. **

**Small tears formed in his eyes before he hugged his leg, whimpering like the puppy he was referred to. "I knew thee well, my beautiful battle worn boot! Your taking one for the team buddy. . . Be strong!" He stated as he slowly drew back from his leg. Slowly tipping his foot downwards to plunge into the watery, germ ruling depths. **

**"AH, MY FOOT IS INFESTED!" Could be heard through the bathroom doors, leading out to the hallway. Causing everyone, cadets, SOLDIERS, secretaries, and other officials to stop and stare at the door. Only to quickly look away as Second Class Zack Fair glumly slammed the bathroom doors open. His head held low as he glared at the floor, book in hand. He stalked down the hall as quickly as he could. 'Everyone and their mothers' – as Zack would put it later when he retells this story to his commanding officers, if they were to question him why his foot and half his pants leg was sopping wet – couldn't help but snicker and try to hide their smiles at the sight of thee Zack Fair stumbling as his foot slipped on the floor, and at the pools of water left in Zack's wake. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A loud **_'boom'_ **could be heard on the Second Class apartments floor as Zack stormed into his little apartment. Quickly slamming his good and dry foot into the door to close it after he had entered. Zack bolted for his bathroom, whipping out his hair dryer . . . Yes he had a hair dryer. Hey the man had to look good and the hair dryer added to the **_'umph!'_** to his fluffy and bouncy and very gel'd hair. Shoving the prongs of the plug into the outlet, he threw the book open and onto the counter before turning the dryer up full blast and pointing it straight at the book. Hoping that drying it would work.**

**Thirty minutes. . . thirty minutes he had spent in his personal bathroom. Pointing his beloved blow dryer at this stupid god forsaken book. And as it dried. He had found that the pages had begun to stick together. The water eroding the pages down far enough to make them stick together like glue. And drying it had only worsened it. **

**Zack finally turned the blow dryer off and threw it down on the counter next to the book. **

**"There's just gotta be a better way! Genesis is gonna skin me alive... Scratch that! She's going to slice my stomach open, gut me like a trout, and then skin me alive. And oh I bet the fun wont stop there! I bet after I'm dead, she will take my entrails and feed them to the monsters in Hojo's lab!" Zack screeched, before throwing his hands up in the air just to bring them down onto his head pulling at his hair. **

**His fingers feeling the pure softness of his own locks. He glanced up into his bathroom mirror before a look of horror spread across his face. **

**"O-o-or she could easily take a shaver..." He gulped before continuing, his voice cracking a little bit with emotions, "A-and shave me bald! NO! I'll be mistaken for Rude's twin! NOOO! No way in hell am I letting that happen. I refuse to become a robotic asshole with a metal rod shoved up my ass! NEVER! There has to be a better way to do this!" Zack now had tears of defiance streaming down his face. His hands flattened against his hair, trying to make sure it was still there and not going to fall out at any moment. **

**After convincing himself that Genesis wasn't or couldn't be that 'evil'. He picked up the book quickly from the counter. No longer caring to be gentle with it before bursting out of his apartment door and running down the halls, running down stairs and across a court yard. Seeking to reach the building that his mentor's office was in. If he couldn't save this copy, then maybe, just maybe, Angeal had a extra copy somewhere. He hoped so anyways.**

**Running through the sliding doors. Zack went straight for the stairs, ignoring the elevators. Thinking this would be a quicker and safer route to take. Finding the correct floor where Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth's offices were, he took off running down the long hallway. He normally would have to stop at the secretaries desk and showed the person working that day his badge in order to see his mentor or any of the other two top SOLDIERS. But he could care less today. He ran right past the secretary so quickly that the secretary didn't have a chance of seeing him. Leaving the secretary to wonder. . . 'Where in the world had that gust of wind come from?' **


	5. So Screwed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_So here is another chapter! Hope ya like it. Please review. I am really happy that people have been reviewing, but i would like more people to review. And say what they think of it! Thanks you guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: So Screwed!**

**Light filtered in through a window, showing light to the small particles of dust floating in the air of the inclosed area. Giving off the impression that the room itself was sparkling. There was only one occupant to this room. He was middle aged, and a white strand of hair could be seen in his black locks here and there. No matter how he tried to hide them, they still found a way to pronounce their existence on his head as much as he detested it. This poor soul had been up since three am going through paperwork, calling in to check on Genesis, and dealing with Hollander's nagging about what had happened to one of his precious 'children'. As each paper was signed, two more replaced its now vacant spot. This stress was probably the cause of his white hair, he was sure of it! **

**Grumbling, Angeal slammed his pen on his desk before leaning back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling of his office. A lot had happened in the past twenty-four hours. From Genesis' attempt on suicide, to Sephiroth uncharacteristically almost having a meltdown. Oh and don't forget all the paperwork that was originally Genesis', but, being who he was he took it all on for his dear friend. As much as he wished the stack of unending papery hell would sprout devil wings and fly out the window and go torment someone more worthy of its torture. But he was without a doubt, stuck with it. It would have been wonderful if maybe it could have gone to Hollander perhaps, or better yet, if it could have gone to Hojo. He'd love to see that man squirm in frustration over this massive mound of paper.**

**Angeal slowly tore his eyes away from the ceiling and began to lean forward in his chair. Bringing his eyes back down to his desk, looking over the paperwork that was laid out in front of him. He brought elbows up to rest on his desk, clasping his hands together to create a makeshift cradle for his head. Angeal's eyes traveled to his mug sitting on the corner of his desk. It had been recently filled with dumb-apple juice and mint. One of his favorite beverages from his childhood. **

**He had been debating wither or not he wanted to tread deep water with his secretary in order to get more of his wonderful drink, when he heard someone come sliding past his door and ram into something just outside his office. Rolling his eyes he brought his hands to his lap, leaning back in his chair as he listened to the secretary yell at someone to pick up what they had just knocked over, before his door burst open. He knew who it was the minute the crash was heard and spiky black hair poked its way through his door. **

**"Hey, you ca-!" The rest of the secretaries warning was cut short as Angeal's young apprentice slammed the door shut promptly in the secretaries face. **

**Raising a eyebrow at his puppy, he motioned with one of his hands towards one of the seats in his small office. Judging from Zack's disheveled look, the wet pant leg, and the look of utter horror and frustration on his young features... This was going to end very interestingly. **

**"So... What do I owe this visit pup?" Angeal teased, trying to get a little humor into his day of torture at the expense of his hyper active puppy.**

**Zack plopped into the closest chair he could get his hands on. And held up a finger as he dropped his head down and panted like he had just ran laps around Midgar. **

**"A-angeal... um... a..." Zack struggled to ask his question, his head still held low against his chest. **

**Curious now, Angeal leans a forward, leaning slightly on his desk. "What is it?" **

**"Um... you wouldn't... happen t-to have a extra copy of... Loveless?" Zack says quickly coughing when he said the title. Lifting his head up to grin nervously at Angeal, casting his gaze this way and that. **

**"Why would you want to know that for, pup? I know you do not read poetry, you barely have the attention span for training. Let alone reading a poem and trying to understand its complexity..." Angeal stated, Zack scowling at him slightly at the mention of his poor attention span.**

**"Hey! Low blow 'Geal! You wound me." Zack says putting a hand to his heart and leaning back in his seat, letting his head go limp against the back of the chair and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, shutting his eyes trying to add to the effect.**

**Rolling his eyes, Angeal reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Zack's face as best as he could, while still behind his desk. **

**"Seriously, pup. What do you want a copy fo-..." Angeal tilted his head slightly, while Zack looked nervously at him from his chair. Looking as though he was a deer caught in headlights and ready to bolt at a minutes notice. **

**"Wait... you said you needed a 'extra' copy..?" Angeal stated, waiting for Zack to nod his head to confirm. This turning on a light in Angeal's head. **

**Leaning back in his chair, Angeal brought one of his hands up to his face before slapping it firmly over as much of his face as he possibly could, before groaning.**

**Peeking through his fingers, Angeal held out his unoccupied hand. "Well, let's see the damage..." Angeal winced, he didn't want to know how much trouble Zack would be in if this book was the cause of the problem as he had a hunch it would be.**

**Zack let out a nervous chuckle before leaning over to one side to make it easier to pull the book out of his pocket were he had shoved it earlier. No longer caring how much more damaged it could get. It was in pretty bad shape already he doubt anything, besides lighting it on fire, could do much more damage to the stupid book anyways.**

**"Here...Don't tell Genesis!" Zack said while holding out his hand that held what looked like a mound of mold. **

**Angeal slowly slid his hand off his face, opening up one eye at a time. After getting a good look at it, he unfortunately had to do a double take. His eyes widen and his mouth fell slightly open in shock.**

**"Z-zack! What did you do to..." Angeal didn't even finish. He grabbed the book gentle as if it was made of gold from Zack's hand. Turning it this way and that as he examined it. It looked like a red worm with its guts squishing out of its sides. The paper was now dry but it didn't help its look any. As Angeal went to touch a piece of the paper that was sticking out, it cracked and crumbled away into little flakes. Slowly drifting down until it settled on his boot. Angeal's eyes following it all the while as it made its decent. **

**Putting the book on his desk, Angeal sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose slightly, knowing this was just gonna be another stressful event.**

**"Hey now! It wasn't my fault... Yo-you see this... monster! I was down in the Wall Market earlier and you see. This monster jumped out behind me and I didn't see it! And-and I was um... flipping through the book ya know! Trying to get all inspirational from its... um..." Zack rambled on, as Angeal's face just got darker and darker as it went.**

**"Zack! Stop. I know you were not in Wall Market today or yesterday or any other day for the past week." Angeal said, letting go of his nose. **

**"B-but..." Zack stuttered out, leaning forward in his chair trying his best to make his mentor believe him. Although he knew he was lying out of his ass.**

**"Well Zack there are some problems with your story. One would be... you were on a mission just until two days ago. Second being, when you got back you took me and Sephiroth below the plate to a run down bar in Sector 5 slums. And thirdly, I have heard people talking about you coming out of the bathroom sopping wet, and may I add, smelling like rancid, moldy, toilet water." To say Zack's face drop was a understatement. It completely fell. A look of horror and pleading broke out on Zack's face as Angeal continued with his statement.**

**"Come on 'Geal! I need to find a replacement for this book! Please, please, pleaseeee!" **

**"I'm sorry Zack. As much as I would love to help you I can't. You see this book..." Angeal motioned with his hand to the now poorly mistaken thing referred to as a book was at laying on his desk. "Is a one of a kind, First Edition. Its nearly impossible to find one."**

**Zack was about to suggest just getting a cheapo dime store one, when Angeal raised his hand to silence him. **

**"That would not work. You see, Genesis has added her own little touches to this book. Secrets and the like. Highlighted what she liked, put dates next to ones that meant something to her at a certain time in her life. You see she's had this book since she was a little girl. It was the only thing she could relate to when she was a child. And even now. This book is priceless. You can't simply expect to go to a dime store and purchase one. I'm afraid I can't do anything for you this time pup. Your on your own." **

**"You've got to be kidding me... Seriously!" Zack half yelled at Angeal.**

**Angeal simply grinned and slowly proceeded to get up out of his chair. Grabbing his Buster Sword from the corner were it was nestled, he swung it around to the magnetic sheath on his back. Before heading to the door, he looked over his shoulder. **

**"Sorry puppy. But you have to find a way to fix this one by yourself." And before Zack knew it, Angeal had left the room leaving a Zack glaring at the door. **

**"Wh-what the hell Angeal! What happened to your honor?" Angeal only smirked as Zack's voice rang from the door and down the hallway. Angeal just kept on walking, getting into the elevator and leaving Zack to figure this out on his own. He needed a break, maybe some dumb-apple juice would do...**

**"Oh crap, oh crap, aw shit! I'm so screwed!" Zack had been running all around Midgar, and even searching on the internet. And! Had blackmailed Reno into looking for a copy of the 'Loveless' book as well. So far nothing had come up. Everyone he had turned to in the shops had just told him the same thing that Angeal had said. Or had stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world and laughed in his face.**

**"You've got to be shitting me! What does it take to find a First Edition of this stupid, damn book!" Zack yelled as he stomped his feet in the dirt of the slums, throwing what looked like, to passing people, a deadly SOLDIER throwing a tantrum. **

**"Hey, what are you lookin' at! Never seen a grown man vent his frustration before or what?" Zack glared at the people staring at him as if he had finally lost his mind, or jostled something in his brain during his small, but amusing, tantrum. **

**Still glaring slightly at the people around him, he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Turning his gaze elsewhere he slammed a hand roughly into his cell phone pocket, before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.**

**"Yeah, what do ya want?" Zack irritation not sliding past the receiving persons end.**

**"Yo, Fair. What's been eattin' your ass alive, man?" Reno's voice drawled out, amusement clearly heard in his voice.**

**"Reno. Did you find any leads on where we can get a copy of that book?" Zack asked, trying his best to ignore Reno's taunting.**

**"Your in luck my man. There is one known copy left, after you destroyed that other one. Dude did you even know how much that thing was worth, yo? If I'd known ya had it I would have stolen that from ya and made some pretty gil, yo! I could have fuckin' retired." Reno yelled into the receiver.**

**Pulling the phone a little bit away from his now ringing ear drum, Zack asked. "Where is it, Reno? And don't tell me the price... I want to keep 'Rob Shinra Co. so I can save my ass from a fiery demise' plan at the very, very bottom of my list at the moment, thanks." **

**"Pft, and you call yourself the 'Great Almighty Fair'." Reno cackled on the phone before continuing. "Well let's see... Ah here it is, yo. The last copy is in a small town called Nibelheim. Apparently someone there has the book, yo."**

**"Aw thanks man! I owe ya one. Now I just gotta think about how I'm gonna get it..." Zack said running a gloved hand through his hair.**

**"Ah, no way man. You leave me out of this one, yo. The deal was I snoop and find this book for ya. No way in hell I'm playin' delivery boy now, yo. Unless ya want to throw in a life time supply of alcoholic drinks and babes, then ill think about it." Zack grimaced at the last sentence that spilled from the red heads mouth.**

**"I think I'll pass. I need to go brush my mouth out, ya know talking to you is like putting radio active shit in my mouth."**

**Reno laughed, while Zack quickly slapped the phone closed. Sticking his tongue out in distaste at his phone. Talking to that man, or boy should he say, really did leave a horrible taste in his mouth. That kid was worse then he was when he was chasing tails.**

**"If I was ever like that... Gaia forbid I ever get into the life stream." Zack whispered before shuddering. **


	6. Visiting Genesis!

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! o.o_

_Hey there! Its been a while since I last updated. Life has been crazy! lol :D Finally got around to doing this one. And hopefully will update again soon! And thanks to everyone who was reviewing and I will defiantly look into the deviant art thing! It will be interesting to see other peoples ideas on how Genesis would look like if he was a girl. I never did think to look there. lol :D So hopefully you like this one and it was worth the long wait... probably not... so don't pelt me with rocks! D: Please review i love to hear what you all think of this. All reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Visiting Genesis!**

**It was nightfall for Midgar, the lamps of the streets shined dimly for its citizens. Many people were still out in the dirty streets. They ranged from drug peddlers, mercenaries, prostitutes, and the common drunk. But even more people took this time of the day to their full advantage. In the Shinra companies apartment complex. In the SOLDIER dorms, most of the dorm rooms lights were still turned on. Fellow SOLDIERs taking advantage of the weekends freedom. Parties and other various activities still going on long after midnight had struck. But in one room the lights were out, Zack had made sure of that. You see after his epic battle with the toilet, and his failed attempt to save a book. Zack had come home sometime after four in the morning. His apartment was purely pitch dark. After Zack had stumbled into his bedroom in the early morning. In his drunken daze he somehow had managed to close all the blinds and curtains in his small apartment. For sunlight was defiantly not a persons friend if they had a hangover. He never would have gone drinking if it wasn't for Reno. **

**Reno had suggested last night that they should go celebrate about unofficially finding the spare copy of 'Loveless'. Though half way through the night, something, a very important piece was just barely being realized. How was Zack going to get Genesis from whacking his head off when he tried to explain what happened to the book in the first place. And how after that was he suppose to convince Genesis to come with him to go pick up the book. Or even if said person that even had the book, was even going to be willing to depart with it! To say Zack started to panic at this realization was a understatement. Through quick thinking Zack's panic was quickly cured thanks to Reno, and ungodly amounts of alcohol being shoved down his throat one right after the other.**

**Thus leading Zack back into the position he was now in. Dark room, and a massive hangover headache that would make Hojo kill over. He'd been lying on his bed for hours, rolling this way and that. Never being able to find that one comfortable spot. Like right now, he was currently lying on his stomach with his face smashed under a mound of bed pillows. Another welcoming side effect of drinking to much, was that you were bound to see said drinks sooner or later. Zack was no exception to this rule. He'd been playing peacefully on his stomach for a few minutes, before his stomach let out a scream of protest to all the abuse Zack had just put it through in the past couple of hours. This caused Zack to let out a groan for what felt like the twentieth time that night, and had to switch positions again to trying to become comfortable once again. **

**Unfortunately, he never got the chance to find that 'perfect' spot, for his cell phone began to ring. Normally he loved his choice in ring-tones. But today, all he wanted to do was smash his phone into a million pieces and flush them down the porcelain throne. Cringing, he tried desperately to drown out the noise by smashing his pillows as hard as he could over his ears. His SOLDIER enhancement being the only downfall for whenever he drank. His hearing was not doing him any justice at all. For he could still hear that stupid phone ringing as if the pillows were never there in the first place! But luck was not on his side tonight, for whoever it was that was calling, they were very, very persistent. He had hoped to wait out the phone call and let the voice mail take care of it. But that didn't go as planned. As soon as the phone stopped ringing, it just started back up again. He now knew what Genesis had to go through when ever he bugged her, and swore that if the person would stop calling he would vow to never do it again. **

**Sighing, Zack reached a hand out of the covers of his bed and reached for the side of his bed were a small lamp sat on a stand. He thought of curses he would love to throw at the caller as soon as he was able to get up out of his bed and answer the horrid device. Groaning as he pulled his head out from its make-shift barrier or pillows, he proceeded to turn his body into the right position in order to sit up. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, at least in his opinion. He then put his muscles and mind into working mode, forcing himself to stand and walk over to his dresser. Which had a small mirror tacked up on the wall above it. Zack leaned up against the dresser slightly, turning his head left and right as he looked at his reflection. His hair was tousled and looked like he'd just got out of a fight with a tornado. And as he looked down he noticed that his clothing was wrinkled in every place imaginable and completely dirty from head to toe. He didn't even want to know what that greenish looking stain was on his thigh. **

**Cringing he looked back up to his reflection. He had a horrible case of crows feet and had black blobs forming under his bloodshot eyes. He could have sworn he heard a woman scream in his head in appall to his appearance. He groaned at his reflection before yanking a drawer in the dresser open in order to retrieve his phone. It had stopped ringing but Zack immediately opened it anyways. The call he knew would be coming already clocking away at his minutes.**

**"Hello...?" Zack voiced wearily.**

**"Zack. I need you to come down to the West Wing of the Infirmary as quickly as you can." Angeal's voice answered back quietly. He sounded as though he had swallowed nails and couldn't talk very long without his voice cracking. **

**"Huh? What for...?" Zack asked lazily, rubbing the back of his neck letting out a tired yawn. **

**"Genesis is awake, Zack. And she's been asking for her book..." **

**Zack's eyes snapped open and lifted his head up to look back into the mirror. Thinking he was dreaming he brought his free hand up to pinch himself on the tip of his nose. **_'Oh god! It hurt... shit!'_** Zack screamed mentally in his head. Stomping his feet like a child in a nervous dance. **

**"Does... s-she know what happened to it...?" Zack asked apprehensively. Placing his free hand onto the top of the dresser and started to drum his fingers nervously on its hard surface.**

**"No, we haven't told her anything yet about your... unfortunate adventure to the restroom..." Angeal coughed lightly, clearing trying to hide his amusement at the situation. "Sephiroth and I believe it would be best if you were the one to explain what has happened. We've only told her that you... may have it." **

**Zack's eyes narrowed, least in his reflection as he was still staring into the mirror. He could have sworn that he heard Sephiroth in the background laughing. Or as close to a laugh as that man could ever get anyways.**

**"Is she mad...?" Zack asked, bringing a finger to his mouth and started to bite down on his index fingers nail. A dirty habit his mother had tried to break him of for years while he was growing up. But failed. "And tell Sephiroth to stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Zack snapped still hearing the General laughing in the background as the conversation continued. **

**Angeal chuckled and a clicking of a button could be heard on the other line. Sephiroth's laughing ceasing in a instant. Making Zack realize, with much distaste, that his beloved mentor had put him on speaker phone for the whole ward to hear! **

**"Angeal!" Zack groaned into the phone loud enough to provoke more laughter from Sephiroth. Apparently the General found this situation extremely hilarious. Probably because he knew he wasn't going to live for very much longer. And found it funny that his demise would come from a bed-ridden, auburn, fiery spirited first class SOLDIER.**

**"I apologize Zack. But you need to come down here and tell her what has happened with the book. She is growing impatient and if this continues I can't guarantee you will live past five minutes in the same room with her..." Angeal stated, chuckling silently trying to keep it from reaching Zack's ears to no avail. **

**Zack was about ready to yell at Angeal, give him a piece of his mind. He may be a puppy but he did have one hell of a bite! But unfortunately the line went dead. **

**Ten minutes later and a lot of yelling and bashing in his own apartment. Zack was wondering down the hallways of the West Wing infirmary. Slowly inching his way along the walls, never walking normally in the middle of the hall or even up against the side. He was flushed up against the wall sliding sideways along it. Looking around every corner before proceeding. **

**Zack even had the decency to create his very own stealthy theme music as he inched his way further into what he would later describe as, 'The belly of the beast'. Humming the tune of his chosen theme. People that were walking the halls would glance at him like he was some idiot. Or completely stop to see what this idiotic SOLDIER was doing. Many just passed him by without glancing in his general direction.**

**Zack didn't care what people thought of him for doing this. To him this was a life or death situation. And he intended to come out of this quarrel alive! Even if it meant making a complete and utter idiot out of himself in the process. He still had dreams to fulfill and he would be damned if they were thwarted by some over reactive first class SOLDIER chick. He finally made it to the door he was looking for, 231W was etched into a metal plate next to the door. **

**Sucking in as much air as he could, thinking it would be his last he thought silently to himself. Thoughts full of dread. **_'This is it...! Oh god, hope I don't die!' _**He even said a little prayer before opening the door. **_'Whoever is up there... if you love me! Please don't let genesis gut me!' _

**Standing up as straight as he could he pushed the door open all the way. Revealing a stark white room. It had few pieces of furniture scattered here and there, probably in attempt to make it seem more like a natural room then a hospital jail cell. Glancing around the room, Zack saw that Angeal had seated himself comfortably in a chair next to the bed, reading some kind of novel and he had a mug of what was probably dumb-apple tea. Glancing towards the other side of the room he could see Sephiroth perched on the window seal looking at the muggy sky on the other side of the glass. **

**Finally Zack dared to look at the rooms main occupant. Turning his gaze over to the bed he found Genesis propped up against the frame of the bed by a stack of pillows. Wires and IV drips hanging everywhere around her. Her hair was splayed out behind her, giving off the look of a bloody halo behind her. But to Zack it looked more like the fires of hell sprouting out from the mattress and ready to pounce on him at any moment. Gulping he slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind himself. **

**"Um... Hey there, Genesis! How are you feeling...?" Zack asked quietly, his voice shaking out of fear. His mentor and Sephiroth not even glancing his direction yet. But he was sure they were listening intently to what was going on, he had no doubt of that.**

**"Where's my book, Fair?" Genesis hissed under her breath. Her bangs covering her eyes. But Zack was sure there was murder written there. And was more then glad that her eyes were covered or he would have probably pissed himself. **

**"Y-yeah... about that..." Zack started, eyes shifting to Angeal and Sephiroth for any kind of help, but they were still pretending he hadn't just walked into his early funeral. "You see I did have it... but..." **

**"But what Fair? Out with it." Genesis had everything but patience today it seemed.**

**Gulping and closing his eyes as tightly as he could he blurted out what had happened all in one go. "!" Zack breath left him all at once with that long sentence. He could barely understand himself when he was saying it. And hoped that Genesis couldn't understand what he had said at all. Peeling one eye open slowly he dared to look at Genesis who had gone completely still. It didn't even look like she was breathing.**

**"G-genesis are you...o-okay?" Zack took a step toward her slowly, thinking she might have suffered from a heart attack or something. She was just so damn still! **

**That was until she lifted her face revealing her eyes. All color to Zack's face drained, it was then that he knew he was a dead man...**


	7. Surviving The Grim Reaper

Surviving The Grim Reaper

Hey guys I know its been AGES since I last updated but life has been absolutely crazy! I apologize! My mother got two brain tumors and I am currently starting my first year of collage. So I still plan on updating but it may be sporadic with how my schedule is. Hope you guys don't hate me lol. D: Hope you like this update. Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! D:

* * *

I'm gonna die! Is all that was on Zackary Fair's mind as he sprinted down the medical wing of the infirmary. Zack felt the hair on the back of his neck become singed as he skidded around a corner, barely dodging a large blast of fire. A pale and sickly Genesis hot on his heels. The IV was still connected to her arm as she dragged its stand behind her. Zack had to momentarily wonder if it was causing her any pain, but quickly resumed to running for his life. He wasn't about to stop and ask!

"Genesis! I'm sorry!" Zack half screamed out as he was forced to make a dive around a waiting lobbies couch for protection from the onslaught of fireballs.

Genesis screeched like a dying banshee as she rapidly fired at the couch and other objects that Zack tried to use for shelter.

"You… ungrateful…" Genesis screeched out, while sending another fireball aimed at Zack's head.

Everyone in the ward ran and hid behind doors, counters, and bookshelves; generally anything they could find.

_"Where is Angeal and Sephiroth! They should be helping me…! …Come to think of it… how the HELL is she even up so soon after just waking up…!" _Zack mentally cried to himself as he realized he was about to run out of 'bomb shelters'.

As if on cue Angeal and Sephiroth came barreling down one of the many hallways. Trying to tame the beast known as the one and only Red General.

Angeal slid to a halt a few feet behind Genesis and raised his hands in defense when she whipped around and glared at them. As if daring them to intervene.

"Genesis…" Angeal said slowly, careful to not set off his injured friend. "Calm dow-…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Genesis rawred as she turned her attention back to Zack. A fireball flaring in her hand ready to be launched. "That little MUTT of yours destroyed my book Angeal! My BOOK!" Genesis cocked her arm back ready to let loose another round of rapid fireball bursts.

Zack let out a whimper and quickly backed away from Genesis as she let one of the fireballs loose on his last remaining shelter, exploding and burning into ash.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth said a few feet behind Angeal in his monotone voice.

This caused Genesis to flinch. Only the people who knew the Silver General enough could hear the underlining meaning behind his usual monotone. He had different kinds. And you had to know him extremely well to detect which one he was using when he spoke. And that one spoke volumes of disappointment.

Genesis snarled and glared at Zack with the dirtiest scowl she could muster and whirled around to glare at Angeal and Sephiroth. She stomped her way past them, heading back to her room. The minute she rounded the corner, the whole lobby could be heard letting out collective relieved sighs, as everyone came out of hiding. The danger now over, the spectators went about cleaning up the mess made. Cast the pale Zack a few sympathetic glances as they picked up shredded couch here and burning pieces of wood from a chair there.

Angeal let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head as he walked over to Zack. Who still sat against the far wall with a deathly afraid look on his face as if he'd just seen Ifirit grow three heads.

"Well pup… As you young kids say… I do believe you have hit her 'shit list'." Angeal stated with an amused look on his face as he offered a hand to his student.

Accepting the hand Zack was hauled to his feet. He gave Angeal a thankful nod and turned to Sephiroth with a look of relief on his face.

"We better go make sure Genesis isn't strangling one of the doctors." Sephiroth said as he walked up to his two friends. Motioning with his hand toward the hallway that Genesis had rushed down.

With a collective nod, they slowly treaded back to Genesis' room. Zack moving his feet, as if he had baby feet. Not wanting to face his friends' wrath a second time.

As they got closer to her room they noticed that the doctors where surprisingly still whole and there where no bloody pools anywhere with dead bodies on the ground. They considered that a lucky turn of fate. Considering how livid Genesis had been.

A couple feet from Genesis' door Zack's head snapped up and he snapped his fingers and he rushed past Angeal and Sephiroth. Surprising them both as he bolted head long into the 'lions den'.

Angeal and Sephiroth gave each other concerned glances as they watched their young friend and charge run into; a literal sense of the word: hell on earth. They hesitated by the door waiting for the screams and the banging to start. When none came they spared another glance toward each other before strolling into the room. Expecting a half dead and beaten Zack. They both wore shocked expressions on their face with what they had found instead.

Zack was sitting on Genesis' bed with her sitting there glaring at him. But at least she wasn't ripping him in half. They found out why the latter hasn't happened yet, when they caught wind of what Zack was talking to Genesis about.

"…So you see me and Reno found another copy of that boo-…"

"Loveless…!" Genesis corrected hotly, effectively cutting Zack off.

Rolling his eyes, much to Genesis' disgust. He continued from where he was so rudely cut off.

"As I was saying…" Zack started giving Genesis a pointed glare to keep quite. Satisfied as she gave him a huff and a look of indigence, but didn't say a word.

Zack smiled before folding his legs Indian style on the bed. "Well me and Reno where trying to find a new copy of your book ever since I… kinda… destroyed it." Zack said chuckling nervously at the death glare he was receiving and decided to just quickly spit out what he had to say before they had a repeat of the last hour.

"We found a copy actually! It's in Nebielheim. It's the only copy left according to Reno. We don't know 'exactly' who owns it… but we do know its located there and hasn't left there. So unless its been destroyed by its owner it should still be there!" Zack finished with a wide grin on his face. Proud of his accomplishment.

Genesis gave him that look that said 'Your retarded aren't you… you have to be…'

"Hey! What's that look for!" He said getting to his knees and leaning forward to glare in Genesis' face.

Genesis glared daggers at him, before bringing up one of her feet and slamming it into Zack's chest. Sending him flying off the bed to land face first into the floor.

"Do you have any idea how much an original copy of 'Loveless' costs! How are we going to acquire it from this owner you've found? I'm sure if that person has any decency or sense for good poetry, they wont just fork it over for nothing!"

Zack hoisted himself up off the ground, rubbing his nose with a wince as he wiggled his way back to the edge of the bed to look up at Genesis. He glared at her for a few minutes before stomping his feet as he left the room. They watched him leave. Genesis glaring death rays from her eyes to the back of his head.

He stopped halfway down the hall and turn towards Genesis' room and gave them a determined look before yelling so loud that they all, mako enhanced or not, had to cover their ears.

"I'll get it! You'll see! You'll all see!" Zack turned on his heel and ran down the hallways to the Infirmaries exit, cackling madly. Sending shivers up Sephiroth's spine. And he thought only Hojo could do that to him.

Zack had been running all up and down the complex trying to find someone, anyone who was from Nebielheim. He was running so fast that he could only see blurs of people as he ran past. He came sliding around a corner and with a loud 'smack' fell head over heels and skidded across the floor to a slow stop.

Groaning in pain he jumped to his feet, spinning around to rip a new one into the person who dared to interrupt his important self imposed mission.

"Hey what's the bi-…" Zack eyes widen as he glanced down at who he had plowed over and quickly ran to his side.

"Zack! What the rush?" Kunsel said chuckling slightly as he accepted his helmet that Zack had retrieved for him on his way to aid his best friend.

Offering his friend a hand, Zack hauled Kunsel to his feet. Giving him a apologetic smile he quickly tried to explain himself, trying to get back to his mission as soon as absolutely possible.

"Sorry man. I've been looking for someone who's from Nebielheim but I haven't had any luck yet. And I'm kind of pressed for time." He quickly mumbled with a grimace.

Kunsel gave him a confused look before shoving his helmet back onto his head. "And what is it that's got you so desperate that your plowing over anything and everyone in your line of fire?"

Zack grimaced again and rubbed the back of his head. Casting his gaze to the floor. "Well… It's a long story…"

Kunsel just chuckled and walked over to the vending machine. Grabbing himself a bottle of water and tossing and additional one to Zack who accepted it gratefully.

"Well sit down, I'm sure it's not so dire that you couldn't take a couple of minutes to chill with your best friend. That you hardly ever see anymore and neglect on a daily basis." Kunsel said with a evil smirk splayed on his lips as he plopped down on the nearest bench. Knowing that guilt tripping Zack was the best way to grab his attention long enough to get what he wanted.

Sighing and letting out a few choice words. He scowled at Kunsel before plopping down beside him, twisting the cap off of his water bottle. After Zack had downed half the bottle in practically one gulp, he turned to Kunsel and began his tale.

Three hours later, and a lot of hysterical laughter from Kunsel. Zack had finally finished his tale. He now wore a deep depressed look on his face as his friends laughter continued to discourage him.

His blue eyes locked onto his bottle as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He began to fiddle with a part of the label that had popped up on the edge. His eyes glazing over with a look of defeat on them. How was he suppost to find someone from a backwater town in the mass of SOLDIER…? He'd be looking for weeks without the right access codes to just look it up on a company computer. And there was no way in hell he was going to ask that Turk for help again. He'd like to die with at least half his soul still innocent.

Sighing he glanced up at Kunsel with a defeated, kicked puppy, look plastered to his face. Smacking Kunsel upside the back of his head to get him to stop laughing. Sending the poor boys helmet over his eyes and the rim into his nose.

"If you find it so funny, why don't you go look for someone from Nibelheim!" He snapped out. Scowling at his friend who just gave him a cocky smile after readjusting his helmet.

"Oh but my friend… I DO know someone from Nibelheim…" He let out a chuckle as Zack had chosen that exact moment to take another drink from his water bottle. Watching with mirth as Zack spit its contents out of his mouth and all over the passerby who was walking just a few feet away from where they where comfortably sitting.

Coughing and spluttering, Zack quickly apologized and wiped his mouth with his hand. He grabbed Kunsel by his shoulders and shook him back and forth, sending Kunsel's poor helmet off his head and rolling across the floor once again.

"Who! Tell me Kunsel please! My hide depends on it." Zack practically yelled in his face.

Laughing Kunsel smirked at Zack once again. "Oh I know someone alright. But it's going to cost ya… I don't give out my information to just anyone, let alone 'free' information…"

Zack visibly paled at that comment and lowered his head, hands still resting on his friends shoulders. He whimpered slightly and nodded his head.

"Fine! Anything… As long as it's within reason!" Zack chided.

"Oh don't worry Zack… I believe it's within completely and utterly good reason…" Kunsel gave him the smile that could rival the devils.

Another three hours later and Zack had his information he desperately needed… After having to do something for Kunsel of course.

Zack groaned as he walked down the hall to his apartment. The other SOLDIER's of his floor snickered as he walked by. Apparently news spread fast in the SOLDIER barracks. Kunsel was going to pay dearly for making him dress up like a girl... He would employ Reno's help to get that camera sooner or later.

Zack quickly opened his apartment door and slammed it closed behind him. His face as red as a tomato. He walked to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. Groaning in frustration, exhaustion and a sense of accomplishment mixed with embarrassment.

He rolled over and slung a arm over his eyes, using his other hand to dig around in one of his pockets. He pulled out a small piece of paper. The name Kunsel had given to him of the one person who was from Nibelheim… The only person from Nibelheim that was in SOLDIER complex or within a hundred miles of it.

Lifting his arm up that was covering his eyes he peeked one eye open to glance at the paper. He read it slowly to make sure he got it right and tried to memorize it. "Cadet Cloud Strife."

He let the paper fall to the floor after he was confident he wouldn't need it anymore. Sighing he threw both his arms down to his sides and groaned, getting closer and closer to falling asleep. Exhausted from the days events.

"Well at least I survived another encounter with the Grim Reaper…"

* * *

Well there you have it! I'll try to update again soon! Promise! Remember to give me some feedback on your opinion, comments, or advice :D Peace all!


End file.
